Confesión bajo la lluvia
by TheDarckAngel
Summary: Juvia ha estado deprimida toda la semana al saber sobre la unión de una nueva pareja en el gremio, asta que cierto dragon slayer de fuego ideara un plan para poder levantarle al animo a nuestra amiga peliazul, solo que las cosas salen mejor de lo que se esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, este es mi segundo one-shot que como veran sera dedicado a una pareja que es la que yo quisiera que fuera, pero en fin, la ultima palabra es de mashima-sensei.**

**Aqui he cambiado un poco la personalidad de natsu asiendolo un poco mas listo, bueno creo que demasiado diria yo jejejeje, y sin mas disfruten de la lectura...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_CONFESION BAJO LA LLUVIA_

Era un dia lluvioso en fairy tail donde todo el mundo disfrutaba de la compania de los amigos y una que otra pareja, como es el caso de Bisca y Aizak, todo parecia estar en paz y armonia inclusive no a habido destrozos en horas, si todo parecia estar en perfectas condicones, salvo por el echo de una de nuestras magas favoritas, Juvia Loxar quien se encontraba en una esquina del gremio oculta de las personas simplemente para obsverlos,se veian tan felces, tan... llenos de vida cosa que solo asia que juvia se deprimiera mas.

Ha pasado una semana en donde el mago de hielo y la maga estelar isieran acto de presencia en el gremio para aser publica su relacion, muchos magos festejaron todo el dia inclusive natsu que muchos creian que el sentia algo por lucy pero al final solo demostró que solo la veia como una gran amiga, y desde ese dia muchas otras parejas siguiera el ejemplo de lucy y gray, inclusive gajeel que ahora se ve contento platicando animadamente con la peliazul de le levy.

Varios magos intentaron animar a juvia pero solo recibieron negativa por parte de ella e inclusive gray intento hablar con ella, pero al final solo terminaba siendo ignorado como el resto, ya una semana que no habia dejado de llover, pero aun asi los magos parecian no importarles, a excepcion de un mago de fuego que a estado obsevandola desde ase una semana.

Natsu desde un principio habia recalcado que nunca habia visto a lucy como algo mas que solo una amiga, cosa que no creia al principio pero al final se dieron cuenta de que era verdad al ver como festejaba con la nueva pareja. Desde el momento en que supo que gray se sentia atraido por lucy, el no dejaba de pensar en juvia al preguntarse como tomaria esta noticia, ¿se enojarias?, ¿lloraría? o ¿se iria?, esta ultima pregunta la nego rotundamente ya que creia que ella podria superarlo con tiempo, cosa que al parecer no funcionaba.

Cuando conocio a Juvia el rapidamente se enamoro de ella, aunque asta ahora habia sabido disimularlo perfectamente, habia tenido que evitar que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta cuando el la miraba, admirando sus hermosos cabellos, sus ojos llenos de vida y esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto deseaba que fuera dirigida a el, pero no gray tenia que aparecer con esa fria personalidad que al final termino enamorandola sin querer y desde ese dia habia intensificado sus golpes con el sintiendo un sentimiento que odia con el alma.

_-''Celos, malditos celos''.-_ era lo que pensaba cada vez que juvia se quedaba mirando al tonto de hielitos, maldiciendose por dentro por no ser dueño de esa sonrisa. Al final termino por ocultar sus sentimientos del mundo por ella, para no incomodarla, pero ahora que la ve sufriendo en total soledad le entraban unas ganas de querer ir a abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la ama, pero sabia que no podia actuar asi con ella y mas cuando estaba sufriendo, asi que durante toda la semana a estado creando un plan para que ella recobrara su sonrisa o al menos que dejara de estar deprimida.

Y sin mas hoy seria el dia en que pondria en marcha su plan.

Con juvia.

-Gray-sama...(snif).-susurraba juvia mientras lloraba en silencio sentada en una mesa alejada del resto de sus amigos.

-¿te encuentras bien juvia?.-pregunto natsu mientras tomaba asiento aun lado de ella y mostraba su tipica sonrisa.

Juvia simplemente dirigio una mirada triste, que solo asia que natsu se sintiera mal por dentro, parecia mirarlo con detenimiento como si buscara algo, algo que parecia no poder encontar y sin mas volvio a su posicion anterior con una cabeza llena de dudas.

-us-usted no parece tiste.- afirmo mientras dirigia una mirada de reproche al mago de fuego y sorprendia a todo el gremio que desde ase un rato que dejaron de aser lo suyo para ver el intento de natsu por aserla hablar y ahora todas las miradas se dirigian a ambos para ver como acabaria y uno que otro preguntandose como lo habia logrado.

-eh, ¿por que deberia estar triste?.-pregunto natsu sin dejar de sonreir en lo mas minimo aunque interiormente si lo estaba por ella.

-por lucy.- volvio a reafirmar sin apartar la mirada de el.

-¿luce?.-pregunto confuso pero ya sabiendo a donde iba a parar esto.

-si, ¿acaso usted no estaba enamorado de ella?.- pregunto juvia mientras que natsu parecia tranquilo.

-''_asi que ella tambien lo creia''_.- pensaba natsu al saber como terminaria esto, sencillamente se preguntaba como fue que se dio a parecer eso el jamas habia dado esas señales que sus amigas afirmaban que daba, pero a quien culpaba jamas trato de desmentirlo asata ase poco.- ehhh! por que todos el mundo creia eso, yo solo la veo como mi amiga y nada mas.- dijo mientras finjia una risa tonta, ya que el papel que mas le gustaba jugar era parecer un idiota, cosa que le salia muy natural inclusive habia veces en el que pensaba que talvez si lo era, cosa que solo al final le asia mas gracia.

-oh, juvia lo siente por creer eso.-decia mientra solo agachaba un poco la mirada mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar frente a el, no sabia exactamente la razon del por que no queria que el la viese llorar, pero lo admiraba un poco, el siempre sonriendo por todo lugar sin una pisca de tristesa eso era algo que ella habia notado al ingresar al gremio el parecia llenar de alegria al gremio, el era diferente a el.

Ella habia estado pensando toda la semana las razones del porque se enamoro de gray, de las razones del por que lo admiraba y afirmaba que el era mejor, todo eso era lo que habia estado pensando solo para que al final descubrio algo que la sorprendio, el no habia echo nada, jamas habia demostrado algo por ella nisiquiera amistad, al final se soprendio al saber que el idiota no era el sino ella, ella se habia enamorado sin siquiera conocerlo, se habia enamorado de alguien frio y calculador del tipo de persona que ella odiaba, pero se odiaba mas a ella por ser tan frajil, por ser tonta en el amor y esa es una razon del que habia estado triste toda la semana.

Pero no sabia como superar esto, sentia que entre mas cerca estaba de las personas mas daño recibiria, aunque... talvez solo necesite un poco de calidez algo reconfortabte que ase mucho no sentia, pero la pregunta era: ¿donde encontrarlo?.

-eh tranquila no es tu culpa, es mia por no tratar de negarlo.-decia natsu sin perder ningun detalle de cualquier gesto que aga.- despues de todo a mi me gusta otra persona.

Esto no fue solo escuchado por juvia, grandes quijadas estaban en el piso al escuchar secretamente.

_''¿cuando fue que salamander se enamoro?,¿es que acaso sabe lo que es enamorarse?,no puedo creer que nos aya engañado, mira como es que no te diste cuenta, la pregunta correcta seria ¿de quien?''.-_estas son algunas de las preguntas que todo el gremio se asia.

-¿En-enserio?.- preguntaba juvia incredula ya que al igual al gremio eso la sorprendio, bueno no era como si no supiera que natsu sea una persona muy admirada y respetada en muchos lugares, aparte de que es alguien que irradia felicidad a todo lugar y que si estuvieras en peligro el vendria sin pensarlo a tu rescate, eso y muchas cosas eran la cualidades que el pelirosa poseia, aparte de tener una personalidad muy divertida.

-Claro, yo jamas mentiria sobre algo como eso.- dijo mientras que le mostraba una de sus mejores sonrisas, causando que juvia a los ojos de los demas sonriera levemente.

Varios magos dejaron de escuchar las gotas de lluvia caer, vieron algo que no habian visto desde ase una semana... la luz del sol.

_-''¿como lo iso?''.- fue la pregunta de cana quien se encontraba en la barra con una cerveza en el piso de la sorpresa que acaba de llevar._

_-''ese sujeto''.- murmuro gajel igual de sorprendido como si ya supiera lo que fuese a pasar._

_-''bueno, es natsu de quien hablamos''.- fue ahora mira quien no habia parado de observarlos ni un momento._

_-''es cierto''.- fue ahora gray quien se encontrana junto con lucy en una mesa cerca de la barra que estaban igual de sorprendidos._

_-''es verdad, natsu es alguien que sabe aser sonreir asta el niño mas triste''.- fue el turno de lucy hablar que por lo que se veia parecia saber mucho, despues de todo es su mejor amigo._

Cuando juvia vio su sonrisa no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, el de verdad es alguien increible, es una persona que contagia calidez, algo que ella aun no se daba cuenta pero sentia, pero no pudo sentir una pequeña punsada en su corazon al saber que alguien tenia su corazon, se sentia... _celosa._

-juvia lo siente pero tiene que irse a descansar.- fue lo que juvia dijo al recordar ese sentimiento que acababa de sentir, ese sentimiento que solo asia mas evidente sus sentimientos brotar de nuevo, se reprimia mentalmente por eso, despues de todo el ya tenia a alguien.

Natsu se quedo sorprendido al ver como juvia se levantaba y caminaba con direccion a la salida, pero fue su sorpresa mayor cuando noto que todo el gremio los observaba, esto solo lo incomodo, y ademas de que todo el gremio le asia gestos dandole a saber que tenia ir en su direccion y sin mas se dispuso a seguirla.

-espero que natsu logre calmarla.- fue lo que dijo cana mientras volvia a tomar.

-esperemos que solo la calme...- fue el turno de gajeel quien solo se limito a volver con su bebida, con los ojos cerrados esperando que no suceda de nuevo lo que pensaba o sino tendria que intervenir.

Mira solo esbozo su tipica sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de gajeel.- creo que nos llevaremos una sorpresa.- fue lo que dijo mira mientras volvia a la cocina feliz con lo que descubrio mientra que todos los demas no comprendian a lo que se referia y sin mas volvieron todos a sus asuntos.

En las calles de magnolia...

Juvia caminaba a paso veloz con direccion a su apartamento en fairy hills, se mostraba sorprendida y molesta a la vez, no podia creer que esos sentimientos volvian a ella simplemente lo negaba y aun mas cuando sabia que el corazon de el pertenecia a alguien mas, temia a que volviera a suceder, y sin darle tiempo de reaccion alguien la tomo de la mano y la detenia.

-p-por f-favor, de-detente.- fue lo que decia natsu algo cansado dandole a saber a juvia que habia salido en su busqueda sonrojandola levemente.

-detengase natsu-san.- pidio juvia mientras que las gotas de la lluvia caian sobre ellos.

-¿por que me pides eso?.-pregunto natsu mientras que no podia sentirse triste al ver como una lagrima caia por la mejilla de su juvia.

-por favor... juvia no quiere volver a sufrir.-y sin mas la lluvia caia intensamente mojandolos completamente con la diferencia de que a ambos no les importaba.

-por que cres que yo te aria sufrir!.- dijo natsu con algo de enojo.

-usted solo ase confundir a juvia, juvia no quiere, no quiere volver a sentir el rechazo de nuevo asi que por favor no lo aga no enamore a juvia, juvia simplemente no quiere volver a sufrir!.- dijo juvia mientras trataba de no llorar.

Natsu por su parte estaba sorpendido, no podia creer que juvia se aya sentido asi solo en una tarde, pero bueno eso es algo que le gustaba de ella, de la enamoradisa juvia, de su juvia.

_''a la basura con el plan''.-_fue lo que penso natsu mientras que de un rapido movimieto tomaba ambas manos de juvia y las alejaba para que de un rapido movimiento le plantaba un beso.

Al principio se negaba y trataba de safarse pero conforme el beso se asia mas fuerte ella dejaba de oponerse y lentamente ambos terminaron abrazados el uno del otro aprisionando sus labios sin oportunidad de que alguien los separe, sin que nada los interrumpiese, simplemente dejandose llevar por el dulce momento, y asi el tiempo se detuvo, la lluvia dejo de caer para mostrar al sol cubriendolos a ambos de luz y vida, pero habia algo que no tomaron en cuenta, ya que al final se separaron en busca de aire que asia mucha falta para ambos mientras que ellos no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos y asi pasar un buen tiempo sin decir una palaba, pero al final juvia termino por hablar.

-¿por que, por que natsu-san beso a juvia a sabiendas de que su corazon le pertenece a alguien mas?.- pregunto juvia mientras volvia a sentirse triste el solo pensar que el beso de ase un momento fuera falso.

-y quien dice que mi corazon no te pertenece a tí.- afirmo el pelirrosa con una sonrisa mientras que juvia levantaba la mirada y un brillo en sus ojos aparecia.

-¿entonces usted quiere a juvia?.- pregunto juvia mientras que el brillo se asia mas intenso.

-no, no la quiero.-pauso mientras que veia como ella volvia a deprimirse.- la amo.- afirmo natsu mientras que ella levantaba el rostro mostrando unos ojos llenos de luz y algo con lo que natsu siempre soñaba, una sonrisa que era para el solo.

-¿desde cuando?.-pregunto algo sonrojada mientras asia su sonrisa mas grande.

-desde el dia en que te vi.- respondio mientras ambos de volvian a acercar.

-¿cuanto me ama?.- pregunto nuevamente mientras agachaba la mirada muy nerviosa y ansiosa por su respuesta.

-tanto que ni yo sabria como responder ya que es mucho.-y nuevamente sin necesidad de pedir permiso la volvio a besar.

-EHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- fue el grito de todo el gremio que quien sabe cuando habia llegado.

-felicidades juvia.- fue el grito de las chicas.

-maldito salamander como te...-fue lo dijo gajeel mientras que mira lo asusto cuando lo miro con un aura siniestra y este rapidamente se escondiera detras de levy.

-ya gajeel dejalos no ves que arruinas el momento.- le reprocho levy.

-de que lado estas ena...- y sin mas un bloque de cemento lo cayo encima por parte de levy asiendo reir a los demas magos.

-wooo asi que natsu siempre le habia gustado juvia.-dijo la maga estelar asiendo que la albina menor se deprimiese.

-tranquila, ya llegara el indicado.-dijo mira mientras le sobaba el hombro.

-que, yo no estoy asi por eso, estoy asi por que jamas imagine que natsu fuese romantico.-dijo lissana mientras todo el gremio asentia dandole la razon.

Mientras todos platicaba acerca de la nueva pareja cierto mago creador de hielo se acerco a la pareja.

-felicidades.-dijo gray a los dos, asiendo sonreir a ambos.

-de nada, gray-san.- respondio juvia sorprendiendo a natsu.

-y bien natsu.- dijo lucy apareciendo al lado del pelinegro.- aun no as echo lo mas importante.

-lo se, muy bien.- decia mientras tomaba aire y tomaba ambas manos de la peliazul asiendo que esta lo mirase muy sonrojada ya sabiendo lo que venia.

-juvia sabes, ase mucho que enamore de ti y asta ahora no he dejado de aserlo y nunca lo are, asi que sin mas podrias aserle el honor a este Dragon slayer de fuego algo destructivo y tonto el convertirte en su pareja, y si en un futuro posible tambien convertirte en la esposa de...-y sin poder continuar sintio como como juvia lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras que una lagrimas, que claramente eran de felicidad, empapaban su pecho descubierto.

-si, juvia acepta ser suya con la condicion de que natsu tambien le pertenezca a juvia para siempre.- dijo la peliazul mientras levantaba la mirada mostrandele a natsu la mas hermosa sonrisa que aya visto en toda su vida como mago.

-para siempre por toda la eternidad.- y sin mas ambos se abrazaron con fuerza mientras juvia undia su rostro en el pecho descubierto del matadragones con fuerza mientras que natsu solo se dedico a oler tranquilamente el dulce aroma que desprendia su cabello.

-chicos, saben que significa esto.- hablo finalmente el maestro quien se encontraba junto con mavis, mientras que esta no paraba de llorar de alegria.

-Fiesta!.- grito todo el mundo sin importarles que estaban en un calle donde la gente los miraba raro por el hermoso y raro espectaculo que acaban de dar.

-AYE!.-dijeron natsu, juvia y happy que no dejaba de abrazarse, mientras que happy solo volaba alrededor de ambos y repetia continuamente su tipica frase de: _se gussstan._

Y sin perder tiempo todo el mundo se puso en marcha asia el gremio para celebrar la union de una nueva pareja, fiesta que duraria almenos toda la semana.

_**FIN**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Eh que, ¿tal como estan? yo bien aunque algo malo del estomago jajajajaja, bueno como decia, esta historia principalmente era un oneshot, pero entonces recibi un comentario positivo diciendo que estaria bueno que subiera un capitulo, epilogo por asi decirlo, donde cuente como crecian en su relacion, la propuesta de matrimonio, la boda y finalmente el fruto de su relacion que serian sus hijos por asi decirlo.**

**Y entonces desde ese momento me quede pensando y finalmente llege a la conclusion de ¿y por que no? y bueno aqui me tienen, pero he de avisar que no sera un epilogo, o eso creo yo, ya que me llego mucha inspiracion y creo que al final terminare asiendo un total d capitulos, eso espero, y bien espero que sea de su agrado jejejejeje.**

_**FAIRY TAIL Y SUS PERSONAJES SON UN PRODUCTO DE LA GENIALIDAD DEL CREADOR, MASHIMA-SENSEI.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Han pasado ya catorce meses desde que natsu y juvia comenzaron con su amorosa relacion sin decir que la revista numero uno de fiore los catalogo como la pareja del año, y no por la razon de que estos nunca se separan sino que su relacion fue tan, hermosa por asi decirlo, ya que a muchas magas les encanto el echo de que su magia fuera totalmente opuesta.

_**Fuego y Agua**_, era el titulo de muchos reportajes en donde se hablaba sobre la apasionada relacion de los dos, cabe decir que su noviazgo es la mas aclamada por todo fiore y que su relacion esta mejor que nunca creando mucha venta en el mundo del espectaculo.

Muchos magos y personas normales, ya han mandado felicitaciones, un ejemplo fue el maestro de saberthon que mando cientos de flores y muchas cartas de todo su gremio en donde felicitaban a la pareja numero uno, y no solo ellos fueron los que felicitaron a la aclamada pareja, hubo personas importantes que tambien mando felicitaciones como por ejemplo: la princesa Hisui quien no solo mando una carta y cientos de regalos para todos, sino que bendijo al gremio y dio el titulo **''Del mejor gremio''**.

Cosa casio dio un infarto de alegria al maestro, si, sin duda todo parece ir perfectamente y todo decia que ya nada podria mejorarlo... o eso creian.

_Gremio de fairy tail..._

- que fue lo que dijiste cubo de hielo!.- dijo natsu frustrado mientras se levantaba de su asiento y encaraba al mencionado.

- lo que eschaste humitos!.- respondio gray quien tambien parecia frustrado y chocaba cabeza con cabeza contra el pelirrosa.

- ya chicos calma.- dijo lucy quien aparentemente temia verse envuelta en otra de pelea causada por natsu y gray.

- ahhhh! natsu-sama usted puede!.- dijo juvia quien se encontraba al lado de la rubia y lanzaba besos a su amado y este solo sonreia.

- chicos, sucede algo.- dijo erza con un aura atemorizante mientras que ambos solo se abrazaban como si fueran los mejores amigos.

- oh! erza hola como vez solo pasamos tiempo de amigos, verdad?.- dijo gray quien no paraba de sudar.

.- si! acaso no ves que somos amigos erza.- respondio de la misma manera el pelirrosa.

- muy bien, crei que tendria que golpearlos.- dijo erza tranquila mientras asustaba al mago de hielo y al hijo de ignel.- despues de todo hoy lucy y juvia me acompañaran a comprar pasteles.

- cuando nos pediste que te acompañaramos?.- pregunto lucy solo para que recibiera una mirada asesina de erza y rapidamente recordara.- o si es verdad.- dijo nerviosamente mientras varios magos le reprochaba con la mirada.

- juvia no quiere, juvia quiere estar con natsu-sama.- respondio juvia mientras se cruzaba de brasos y negaba con la cabeza.

- tranquila cariño, ademas podrias comprar un pastel para que esta noche la comamos los dos... solos.- dijo natsu quien rapidamente aparecio junto a ella y asia sonrojar a juvia y varios magos que escuchaban.

- d-de acuerdo na-natsu-sama.- dijo nerviosa la peliazul mientras le daba un beso fugaz a su novio y corria junto a erza.

- tranquilo natsu, te la regreso en dos horas.- dijo mientras le giñaba con el ojo bueno y este asentia.

Juvia parecia no percatarse de que todo el gremio los observaba en total silencio y mientras todos veian como las chicas desapecian de la vista de todo el gremio, varios comenzaron a levantarse lentamente de sus asientos solo para ver a mira quien salia con una lista y un pizarra de la cocina.

- CHICOS!.- llamo mira la atencion de todo el gremio quien rapidamente volteban a verla con sonrisas.- ESTAN LISTOS!.

- AYE!.- grito el gremio entero mientras todos por arte de magia sacaban decoraciones y rapidamente adornaban el lugar.

Y que por que todo el gremio repentinamente se pusiera a adornar todo el lugar?, bueno todo se debe solo a una cosa en especial, pero eso lo veremos mas adelante.

- natsu, ¿ya tienes todo preparado?.- pregunto la albina mayor quien ayudaba en la decoracion de las mesas.

- mmmmmm, si solo faltan gajeel y levy el decirle, aunque el problema seria gajeel.- respondio un tanto nervioso mientras revisaba una pequeña lista de su bolsillo.

- muy buien, segun el libro de misiones tienen que regresar en menos de una hora asi que mientras llama a los demas gremios y yo mientras contacto con los reporteros ¿te parece?- dijo mientras natsu solo asentia con la cabeza y corria en direccion asia el patio trasero.

- quien diria que natsu fuera tan intelgente en estas cosas.- susurro mira mientras volvia a sonreir y caminaba con la mision de ayudar a los demas en las decoraciones ya que todo tenia que ser perfecto.

Mientras mira ayudaba a decorar la entrada, natsu corria rapidamente nervioso mirando todo el lugar y agradeciendo a varios magos por su gran ayuda mientras ellos solo asentian y asi fue asta que llego a la puerta trasera, se detuvo un momento para tomar un poco de aire y rapidamente abria la puerta, solo que al instante de abrirla sintio un golpe en el estomago, cosa que le saco el aire por completo y rapidamente levantaba la mirada para encontrarse con otra muy pero muy enojada y esa era... Minerva.

- TU!.- dijo minerva enojada quien rapidamente volvio a golpearlo con una patada en el abdomen.- ASIENDONOS ESPERAR ASI! tienes agalla chico.- dijo cambiando de actitud rapidamente a una mas linda, parecida a la mira cosa que solo lo iso temblar mas.

- princesa tranquila.- dijo rogue quien rapidamente aparecio al lado de ella.- no ve que natsu-san debe estar en perfectas condiciones para el rato.

- tranquilos chicos guarden sus enegias para la fiesta.- fue el turno de jura quien para sorpresa de todos vestia un poco mas... normal.

- es verdad, despues de todo hoy es un gran dia.- fue el turno de Lyon quien para sopresa de todos venia de la mano de cheila y esta parecia estar en las nuves.

Natsu solo observo impresionado al ver a Lyon feliz, despues de todo estaba muy deprimido despues de enterarse de que natsu y ''su'' juvia eran amantes al 100%, al principio lo negaba pero despues de juvia hablo con el logro calmarlo aunque estaba muy triste, pero por lo que veia ya estaba de regreso.

- dejando eso de lado.- dijo un muy impaciente sting.- digame natsu-san ¿esta preparado?

- si, todo esta listo solo falta el permiso de gajeel.- dijo sonriente mientras los demas negaban con la mirada.

- natsu-san, debio hablar primero con gajeel-san antes de armar todo esto.- reprocho cheila quien no paraba de sonreir.

- si lo se, es solo que tomo una mision antes de que pudiera decirselo.-dijo un poco nervioso mientras veia como los demas comprendian.- ademas el vuelve junto con levy de una mision en unos minutos asi que no se preocupen.

- hey fosforo!.- grito gray desde la puerta, quien parecia algo cansado.- gajeel llego ase un momento, dicelo rapido antes de que lo descubra ya que a comenzado a aser preguntas al gremio del por que tanta decoracion asi que es tu oportunidad antes de que alguien suelte la sopo.- y para sorpresa de todos vieron como respiro agitado solo para regresar al gremio.

- muy bien, asi que pasen y esperen un rato que las chicas no tardan en regresar.- dijo mientras veia como una gran multitud rapidamente entraba y el detras de ello.

_En la entrada del gremio_

- no te parece lindo gajeel?.- pregunto nerviosamente levy mientras se ponia al lado del pelinegro.

- lo que digas enana.- respondio cortante como siempre cosa que solo causo un leve suspiro a levy.

- _''tres semanas saliendo y aun asi es igual de frio y cortante''.-_ pensaba levy mientras veia como el pelinegro se detenia antes de entrar al gremio.- sucede algo?.- pregunto.

- lo q-que qui-quise decir es q-que...- decia un poco nervioso con un leve sonrojo, aunque agradecia que ella no lo pudiera ver.- tu e-eres mas l-lin-linda que esto.- respondio casi por obligacion sin siquiera poder mirarla a la cara por la verguenza que le daba.

Levy solo miro a gajeel unos segundos impresionada y sonrojada por las palabras del chico, sinceramente estas situaciones en la que gajeel fingia ser mas frio que el hielo con ella era una de las cosas por la cual se enamoro de el, pero antes de siquiera seguir con su linda charla pudieron ver como salia natsu corriendo asia ellos completamente sudado. Una de dos, o es que el sol estan fuerte que asta llego a afectar a natsu o definitivamente esta nervioso.

- ga-gajeel.- llamo el pelirrosa mientras tomaba un poco de aire.- ¿puedo hablar a solas contigo?.

_Definitivamente esta nervioso_

Ante esta escena que gajeel vio solo pudo observarlo extrañado como salamander intentaba reponerse y antes de siquiera poder decir algo vio como levy le sonreia, cosa que logro un rubor notable en gajeel, y caminaba felizmente asia el gremio, sin siquiera pensar en la sorpresa que le daran los magos que estan ahi.

- de que quieres hablar salamander.- ordeno gajeel volviendo a la actitud de siempre.

- es sobre j-juvia.- respondio nervioso y mas al ver como el pelinegro abria los ojos completamente al escuchar el nombre de su autoproclamada hermana.

- si le vas a romper el corazon te juro que no viviras para contarlo.- dijo enojado del solo pensar en la forma como acabaria juvia si eso ocurria.

- no, no es sobre eso, e-es algo m-mas importante que e-eso.- dijo natsu tratando de calmarlo, pero por la expresion en la cara del matadragones de hierro no parecia resultar.

- CABRON!, LA EMBARAZASTE NO ES ASI!.- dijo alterado gajeel mientras velozmente lo sacudia ferozmente y confundia al pelirrosa.

-que!, NO!.- dijo despues de recuperarse de la sacudida que acaba de recibir.- lo que quiero decirte es que...

- sino es eso, entonces que es?.- pregunto gajeel ya recuperado de la furia anterior.

- y-yo te, yo t-te quiero.- pero antes de siquiera poder decir lo demas, gajeel lo interrumpia completamente cabreado.

- NO ME VENGAS CON QUE LE TIRAS AL OTRO LADO SALAMANDER, QUE YO AMO A LA ENANA Y ADEMAS COMO CRES QUE SE SENTIRIA JUVIA SOBRE ESO.-dijo un muy alterado pelinegro y llamando la atencion de la gente que pasaba por ahi.

- que, NO!, lo que quiero decir es que te quiero pedir la mano de juvia como el hermano mayor que representas para ella.- respondio rapidamente sintiendose tranquilo de que al final lo dijo.

Ante esto gajeel lo miro con una cara de sorpresa con la mandibula asta el suelo y la gente que pasaba felicitaba al pelirrosa por el acto de valor que ha echo.

-...de acuerdo.- respondio ya recuperado gajeel mientras sorpresivamente caminaba tranquilamente al gremio dejando con total sorpresa a natsu, ya que asta ya habia preparado a wendy en caso de que algo ocurriera pero para su sorpresa eso no seria necesario.- pero te advierto que si la ases llorar te buscare y te are pedazos y tus pedazos iran de comida a los animales y posteriormente me reire y bailare sobre en tu tumba.

_Ese era gajeel... gehe._

- tranquilo eso no sucedera.- respondio tranquilamente y caminaba asia otro rumbo.

_En el gremio_

Mientras gajeel entraba al gremio con la idea de buscar a levy para contarle sobre lo ocurrido, su idea fue cambiada al ver como muchos magos lo esperaban con una mirada seria, inclusive habia magos a los que habia visto pero no recordaba.

- y bien?.- pregunto mira.

- y bien que?.- dijo seriamente el pelinegro.

- ya gajeel que fue lo que le dijiste a natsu?.- fue el turno de levy que por lo que parecia ella tambien se acababa de enterar.

- que estoy deacuerdo.- respondio mientras caminaba a la barra.

Sopresivamente todos lo miraron con la madibula desencajada.

- wendy ve a curar a natsu que lo necesitamos para dentro de poco.- dijo mira un poco preocupada por las posibles lesiones que a sufrido por lograr convencerlo, mientras la pequeña maga de viento caminaba rapidamente asia afuera del gremio.

- por que la pequeña tendria que curar a salamander?.- pregunto confundido el pelinegro.

- acaso no lo golpeaste?.- pregunto lily, quien al parecer no acompaño a la pareja a la mision, mientras varios magos asentian con la cabeza.

- PUES QUIEN CREN QUE SOY?, UNA BESTIA.- y ante su pregunta todos asintieron, inclusive levy.- PUES VERAN QUE NO CABRONES.

- bueno si no lo intentaste matar, a donde fue?.- pregunto levy un poco sorprendida por lo anterior.

Ante esto el nego con la cabeza.

- de seguro fue a ponerse su traje, no han de tardar mucho las chicas para que regresen.- respondio mira, soprendiendo al gajeel.

- por que salamander necesita un traje?.- pregunto un tanto curioso.

- que, no te dijo?.- pregunto levy mientras veia como su pareja negaba con la cabeza.- dentro de una hora natsu le pedira matrimonio a juvia.- y ante eso gajeel abrio completamente los ojos totalmente sorprendido.

- ESE IDIOTA NO ME DIJO ESO JURO QUE LO MATO!.- dijo gajeel nuevamente enojado y frustrado.- ahora como compondre una cancion a juvia.

_-''Asi que por eso se enojo''- _penso el gremio entero mientras una gota de sudor caia sobre todos.

- bueno, ahora solo falta esperar media hora antes de que regresen las chicas y rezar por que natsu llege antes que ellas.- anuncio mira mientras los magos del gremio y los magos invitados asentian y volvian a su comportamiento habitual.-_'' solo espero por que los reporteros no tarden''._

_20 minutos depues..._

Todo el gremio estaba listo, los adornos estaban totalmente en su lugar, las mesas estaban decoradas con manteles en los cuales estaban bordados los nombres del futuro matrimonio, habia velas por todos lados, pero no estaban aun encendidos, ya que casi anochecia y varios carteles con la foto de la pareja, todos los magos estaban preparados, una que otra maga checando cada 5 minutos el maquillaje, varios magos que ya comenzaron con la bebida, ahora solo faltaban natsu y las chicas.

- hey alguien se acerca.- anuncio un mago de saberthon.

Y mientras todos apagaban las luces y se escondian, mira resaba por mavis a que fuera natsu quien llegara y mientras resaba podian escuchar como unas personas corrian al gremio, sorprendiendo a todos.

- hey porque esta oscuro?.- pregunto el primer individuo.

- acaso no hay luz.- y como si fuera magia la luz regreso mostrando a un gajeel totalmente vestido con un traje normal y a levy quien vestia un lindo vestido color azul y al mismo tiempo revisaba el maquillaje.

- donde fueron?.- pregunto gray, que para sorpresa de todos aun andaba vestido con traje.

- como que a donde fuimos!?.- pregunto gajel sarcasticamemte.- si apenas nos enteramos que salamander le pedira la mano a mi hermana y quieres que no estemos presentables ante un acontecimiento importante para ella.- respondio totalmente irritado.

- bueno dejando eso de lado, crei que traerias tu habitual traje junto con tu guitarra?.- fue el turno de lily preguntar.

- lo iba a traer pero la enana me dijo que habia musica contratada.- dijo gajeel un poco molesto mientras varios magos agradecian a la peliazul y esta solo sonreia.

- a todo esto, aun no llega salamander?.- pregunto gajeel a mira ya con su actitud de siempre.

-no, acaso lo viste?.- pregunto mira.

- ase diez minutos, dijo que habia algo importante que se le olvido recoger.- respondio el pelinegro.

- algo importante, que sera?.- dijo gray totalmente confundido.

- esto!.- se escucho decir desde la entrada.

Tras escuchar eso todos los magos voltearon a ver a un natsu totalmente vestido de un traje negro y no solo eso sino que estaba inclusive peinado sorprendiendo a todos y asiendo que varias magas se sonrojasen.

- Natsu!.-dijo el gremio entero.

- a donde fuiste, cabeza de lava!.- dijo gray provocandolo.

- acaso te interesa, cubo de hielo!.- respondio de igual manera.

- ya natsu que fue lo importante que fuiste a buscar.- pregunto cana quien ya casi estaba ebria y con el escote del vestido abierto de mas.

.- esto.- y sin mas les mostro una pequeña caja de madera en donde rapidamente dio a entender lo que era.

- kyaaaaa!.- grito todo el grupo de magas, inclusive minerva si es que no lo cren.- podemos ver?.- preguntaron y todas.

- no, esto es algo que solo ella podra ver.- dijo natsu desilucionando a la magas.

- y cuanto cren que tardaran las chicas?.- pregunto fred ya algo mosqueado de no ver accion.

Ante esto todos los dragon slayers se paralizaron por un momento preocupando a todos.

- chicos, estan bien.- pregunto tiernamente minerva dirijiendose a rogue y sting.

- se acercan.- respondio wendy como si de un enemigo se tratase.

Y nuevamente todos fueron a sus lugares completamente preparados.

- juvia cre que es algo inescesario el vestido que le compraron.- dijo juvia mientras revisaba el lindo vestido color rojo que resaltaba la hermosa figura que ella tenia.

- tanquila juvia, de seguro a natsu le encantara.- dijo lucy asiendo que a juvia se le pasen miles de fotos por la cabeza.

- y bien chicas, ya llegamos!.- anuncio erza quien junto con lucy tambien lucian un lindo vestido.

Y para sorpresa de juvia, vio el gremio totalmente distinto a como lo dejaron ase apenas unas horas y no solo eso varias de sus amigos y conocidos se encontraban ahi totalmente vestidos de forma formal y para su mayor sorpresa fue al ver a su amado frente a todos totalmente guapo, asiendo que nuestra maga de agua se sonrojase.

- natsu-sama, podria decirle a juvia la festividad que realizamos y el por que hay camarografos y reporteros en el segundo piso.- pregunto una juvia totalmente confundida.

-Juvia Loxar.- llamo natsu mientras lentamente se acercaba a ella.- desde la primera vez que la vi, supe que usted seria el amor de mi vida y que no abria ninguna chica mas quien me gustara, desde la primera vez que la vi supe que jamas la dejaria ir con alguien que no fuera yo... asi que.- pauso mientras veia como juvia entendia rapidamente de que trataba esto y varias lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos.- Juvia, me arias el honor de ser la esposa de este mago destructivo y adicto a la pelea, el permanecer siempre a su lado durante toda la vida y la eternidad.

Y para sorpresa de todos vieron como juvia de abalanzo sobre natsu plantandole un enorme y apasionado beso mientras varias lagrimas de felicidad cain por su mejill y varios magos miraran la escena con alegria.

- si!, juvia acepta.- respondio despues del apasionado beso mientras escuchaba el sonido de felicitaciones de sus amigos y el sonido de las camaras y reporteros trabajar.

Despues de la hermosa propuesta que al parecer casi todo el reino de Fiore vio, gracias a los reporteros que mira llamo, todos festejaron asta el amanecer y que se diga de la pareja comprometida que apenas acabaron de bailar desaparecieron para seguir su propia fiesta.

Gajeel por primera vez vio lo divertida y lanzada que era levy al estar en estado de ebriedad sin duda era algo que le gustaria ver de nuevo, o lucy y gray que platicaban muy amistosamente en un rincon del gremio, mira hablaba tranquilamente con laxus mientras este se notaba algo nervioso, elfman y evergren andaban de aqui para aya dandose cariños de mas, erza se llevo a wendy a dormir junto con _mystogan_ y caminaban tranquilamente por las calles hablando felizmente.

Si todos parecion extremadamente felices, y que decir del maestro que se acaba de llevar la loteria con la nueva noticia y mavis quien tambien bailo y bebio durante toda la noche con todos los magos.

_**¿FIN?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**tecnicamente aun es lunes asi que ahi lo tienen jajajajaja comentarios... o.O**


	3. Chapter 3

Han pasado tres meses desde que natsu le propuso matrimonio a juvia, tres meses en los cuales la pareja a disfrutado al maximo, durante esos meses an estado preparando la boda que sera en el gremio y por si fuera poco el maestro makarov se ara cargo de todos los gastos como regalo de bodas, sorprendiendo felizmente a la pareja mientras varios magos se quedaban con la duda de como el maestro se a echo rico desde ase tres meses.

Sí, todo parece ir increible en todas las calles de magnolia, pero casualmente en una calle se pueden observar dos figuras en la oscuridad, una figura se ve caminando tranquilamente mientras arrastra al otro individuo que al parecer esta siendo llevado contra su voluntudad.

- Dos dias, en dos dias me caso ¿no?.- dijo la figura de pelo rosado que esta siendo arrastrado.

- Aja.- respondio el pelinegro que va solo con los pantalones puestos y caminando tranquilamente.- ¿por que dices eso?.

- Por que!?... no lo se, solo digamos que apoyaba la idea de gajeel solo eso.- respondio sarcasticamente un poco molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se dejaba arrastrarse sin resistencia.

- Pero que dices!? acaso no piensas que esto sera divertido?.- dijo un poco molesto al ver la actitud negativa que su amigo-enemigo mostraba.

- Divertido?, bueno si pero no creo que eso fuera una buena opcion.- reprocho mientras dejaba salir varios suspiros de resignacion.

- De que hablas?! es la mejor idea que se nos ocurrio a mi y a laxus.- respondio algo ofendido el semidesnudo.

- Y no dudo que fuera una buena idea, pero por favor si juvia se entera...- decia mientras su cara se volvia palida y mostraba terror en los ojos.

- No me agas reir ella nisiquiera te pondra un dedo encima.- respondio en burla dejando escapar varias carcajadas.

- No me preocupo por mi sino por las personas involucradas.- respondio mientras un aura de depresion lo rodeaba.

- Hablas de nosotros?, ehhhh acaso el cabeza de lava se volvio sensible.- dijo con burla el pelinegro.

- Que?! NO! yo jamas me preocuparia por ti nudista!.- dijo el pelirrosa con furia mientras sacaba humo de la boca.

- Entonces, no te entiendo?.- dijo confundido el pelinegro.

- Acaso no sabes lo celosa que es!? la ultima chica que se me acerco termino inconciente y eso que era la mesera del restaurante al que fuimos y solo se me acerco para darme la cuenta!.- dijo de manera dramaticamente mientras comenzaba sudar.

- Pues tu sabes como es ella, acaso no pensaste en las mil veces que me vigilaba y alejaba a todo el mundo que se me acercaba!?.- dijo de igual manera mientras sin darse cuenta se sacaba el sinturon.

- si pero, eso es parte de su encanto...- dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro sonrojado con su bufanda favorita.

- ENCANTO!, tu si que estas loco flamitas.- dijo el pelinegro con los ojos cerrados mientras le ponia las manos en el hombro y negaba con la cabeza.

- Aggg! callate, ahora repite el por que ago esto sin oponerme.- dijo el pelirrosa enojado mientras alejaba las manos del casi desnudo amigo y se ponia caminar junto con el mientras mentalmente aceptaba su derrota.

- ohhhh vamos! en dos dias te casas, acaso olvidaste la fiesta de despedida de soltero que se le ase al novio?.- pregunto divertido mientras en su rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse levemente.

- Ni me lo recuerdes, juvia paso dias enteros advirtiendome sobre estas fiestas.- dijo molesto mientras rodaba los ojos al recordar las veces en las cuales tuvo que calmar a su prometida cuando comenzaron a platicar sobre ese tema.

- Eh?, pero no ella tambien va a una fiesta igual al de nosotros?.- dijo confundido.

- No y nunca se lo permitiria!.- dijo furioso mientras sus manos se encendian.- ella me dijo que iran a casa de mira y celebraran entre chicas.- dijo mientras volvia a su actitud anterior.

- Si claro.- dijo gray sarcasticamente.

- Lo ves, es por eso que no quiero traicionar su confianza.- dijo motivado mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar.

- ahhhhh la inocencia dragneel.- dijo en suspiros.

- que dijiste cerebro congelado!.- dijo mientras se ponia en pose de batalla.

- tranquilo que ya llegamos.- dijo mientras que con la mano señalaba a sus demas compañeros que estaban afuera de lo que parecia ser un antro.

- llegan tarde.- dijo un serio laxus.

- ya conoces a flamtitas.- dijo gray tranquilamente.

- salamender.- saludo gajeel en su fase tsundere de siempre.

- hola chicos.- devolvio el saludo natsu sin muchas ganas.

- y los demas?.- pregunto gray al ver que solo estaban ellos dos afuera.

- solo freed no vino dijo que esto no era lo suyo, los demas ya estan adentro.- respondio laxus.

- vamos que no tengo su tiempo tiempo.- dijo gajeel irritado que al parecer fue uno al que obligaron a esperarlos.

Y sin siquiera oponerse, natsu se puso en camino a lo que parecia ser su ultimo dia de vida de soltero, lo unico bueno sera que despues de esa noche por fin tendra a Juvia completamente para el solo y con esa idea entro al establecimiento sin notar que un grupo de chicas los estaban siguiendo y por la cara de todas se notaba que estaban echas unas fieras y mas a una peliazul que sin querer su cuerpo comenzo a emitir un torbellino de agua a su alrededor.

- Juvia calmate, wendy acaba de decirte que lo trajeron contra su voluntad.- dijo mira tratando de calmarla con la informacion que le dio wendy mientras esta parecia no saber mucho de lo que hablaban las demas chicas ya que fue obligada a acompañarlas y mira que aunque no lo decia tambien estaba algo molesta y todo por culpa de un rubio con audifonos y claro ella no le daria el gusto de darle una muerte rapida ya tenia varios castigos con lo que ansiaba probar pronto.

- Esos chicos!.- gruño erza molesta que por lo que se acababa de enterarse jellal tambien estaba ahi y sin mas un par de espadas aparecieron en ambas manos.

- Gazille!.- gruño levy quien no se quedaba atras, habia comenzado a activar su magia de escritura creando varias palabras no muy decentes que aparecieron envueltas unas en llamas y otras en lava mostrando deliberadamente su gran furia.

- Gray!.- dijo algo molesta lucy pero no parecia emitir el mismo enojo que sus demas compañeras ya que acababa de mandar a varios espiritus a demoler la casa de su **novio.**

Las demas estaba igual o peor ya que unas ya comenzaron a usar su magia mientras que las demas pensaban en que forma de tortura aplicar cuando estos llegen a casa.

Mientras tanto varias personas que pasaban al lado de ellas estaban aterradas, que por lo que escucharon esas chicas eran magas de Fairy tail y el solo saber que pertenecian a ese gremio iso que varios locales cercanos cerraran por miedo a que su establecimiento fuera demolido.

_Mientras tanto dentro del supuesto bar..._

- achú!.- estornudaron todos los hombres del bar, a excepcion de natsu.

- no se porque pero siento que tendre que buscar otro lugar donde vivir.- dijo gray restando importancia de la mala sensacion que acaba de sentir.

- tu cres, yo siento que estare los proximos dias en el hopital.- dijo gajeel de igual mañera.

- ja novatos y se asen llamar magos de fairy tail.- dijo laxus con burla aunque tambien sentia que estaba en problemas solo que el nunca lo admitiria.

- no es de hombres pasar toda su vida siendo de piedra!.- grito elfman algo nervioso desde el baño mientras varios magos afirmaban no conocerlo.

Y mientras los demas magos parecian disfrutar de los dervicios del establecimiento, que no podian negar la mala sensacion que acaban de sentir recorrer todo su cuerpo, habia un chico pelirrosa que al parecer no la estaba pasando bien con el regalo que acababa de recibir.

- c-chicas c-como que ya es muy tarde, de s-seguro mi novia me e-estara esperando.- dijo natsu nervioso con la idea en mente de escapar pronto de ahi mientras trataba de safarse del grupo de chicas que al parecer era el regalo de él departe de todos sus amigos.

- amiguito, acaso no te gustamos?.- pregunto de manera seductora la chica de cabello castaño.

- dinos, no quieres jugar con nosotras?.- pregunto otra chica de cabello morado.- por que yo si quiero jugar.- y antes de siquiera dejarlo decir algo la mano de la chica comenzo a recorrer todo el pecho musculoso de natsu, mientras que este parecia estar en shock, y mientras esta lo acariciaba varias chicas comenzaron a jugar con el cuerpo del inconsiente pelirrosa.

Dos chicas de cabello rubio que al parecer eran gemelas comenzaron a jugar con su cabello mientras le daban uno que otro beso en la mejilla.

La chica de cabello castaño se puso a besar el cuello del pelirrosa y asia que este pegara un brinco al sentir la fria lengua de la chica.

Y mientras las chicas comenzaban a tratar de manera especial a natsu los demas magos que se encontraban ahi maldijeron al pobre por ser tan suertudo de tener a un grupo de chicas para el solo, pero siquiera antes de que los chicos le comenzaran a aplaudir y elogiar a natsu, sintieron el piso temblar fuertemente y escuchar gritos de personas que claramente pedian ayuda causando que estos comenzaran a temblar de miedo sin siquiera saber el porque o la razon.

_**BOOOOOOOM!**_

Y el techo colapso asiendo que varios pedazos del techo calleran asia los civiles dejandolos inconcientes al instante, al caer el techo de los escombros se levanto un cortina de humo evitando que varios magos pudieran ver y dificultando el poder respirar a todos.

- GAZILLE!.- se escucho fuerte y lleno de furia asiendo que el pelinegro lleno de perforaciones temblara de miedo.

- JELLAL!.- esto saco de sus pensamientos al chico que al parecer se encontraba ligando con la chica de la barra para obtener bebida gratis y comenzara a temblar al reconocer la voz.

- ELFMAN.- una voz llena de enojo se escucho e iso temblar al musculo albino quien acaba de salir del baño.

- GRAY!.- y para el las cosas iban a empeorar ya que se encontraba platicando de una manera seductora con una peliverde de muy buenos atributos, asiendolo temblar y este jurar escuchar el sonido de un latigo.

Pero no fue la unica voz que escucharon tambien se escucharon voces que isieron temblar a los demas magos, como aizak y macao

Cuando el humo comenzaba a disciparse comenzaron a poder observar las siluetas de varias chicas, chicas a las que rapidamente identificaron y seguido de eso aserlos temblar a varios magos que lograron ver la sonrisa macabra de lo que parecian ser sus ''lindas'' novias.

- CHICAS!.- gritaron todos los magos conocidos de ahi mientras que varios habian comenzado a ''intentar'' correr sin mucho logro ya que uno a uno habia comenzado a caer al piso inconciente mientras un hilo de sangre salia de su boca y dejaba ver a los magos completamente golpeados y uno que otro ''quemado'' con la ira se su ''chica''.

-_ MALDICION!.- _Pensó gray con enojo y miedo al ver que la razon de su ''vida'' se encontraba ahí parada con un latigo que agarraba con total firmeza y una fuerza que ni el mismo sabia que tenia o podia a tener.

- gray...- se escucho decir por parte de lucy sin desaparecer esa sonrisa que daba mas miedo que el propio hades, y asiendo que el mago alquimista de hielo temblara y deseara una muerte instantanea.

- Levy!.- grito el dragon slayer de metal asustado al ver como su novia mostraba mas temor y miedo que el mismo agnologia en persona, podia ver como sus ojos se volvian completamente del color de la sangre que solo lograba asustar mas al mago de hierro.-_ Lo juro! jamas vuelvo a salir a esta clase de cosas.- _penso al sentir como unas esposas aparecian en su mano y de estas salir una cadena que conducia asta las manos de su pequeña novia.

- Gazille!.- llamo la peliazul echa una fiera mientras que en su rostro se comenzo a formar una sonrisa macabra y posteriormente a reirse como si no hubiera mañana, y mientras asia esto gajeel pedia con toda el alma morir en ese instante.

- Laxus.- se esucho decir tranquilamente por parte de la albina mayor que antes de que todo el mundo comenzara con su pelea, ella ya tenia a un laxus molido a golpes y completamente inconciente mientras que ella comenzaba a caminar con asia la salida sin dejar de pensar en ningun momento en formas de torturas que le puedan ayudar.

- Jellal!.- llamo una pelirroja mientras sostenia un par de espadas con fuerza y descicion a acabar con todo lo que se le ponga delante.

- ERZA!.- Grito completamente muerto de miedo al ver a la chica de su vida apuntarle con unas espadas directo al cuello asiendolo tragar duro y morirse de miedo.

Todos los magos estaban mas que decir que estaban muertos de miedo al ver al grupo de chicas en medio del establecimiento con unos ojos que darian susto al mismo zeref y agnologia juntos asi que antes de que la chicas comenzaran a cortar cabezas varios magos intentaron salir huyendo lo mas rapido posible, intentaron ya que no se esperaron que las chicas comenzaran a moler a golpes rapidamente a los demas y no solo eso sino que que tambien habian chicas en todas las salidas imposibilitando su huida y aser que todos los magos resaran por su vida.

Pero ellas no eran las unicas chicas completamente enojadas, habia una que estaba por convertir todo en una masacre ya que no podia encontrar a la persona que habia venido a buscar pero ante todo mago tirado y golpeado logro ver una cabellera rosa en el suelo asiendo que los ojos de la chica brillaran de felicidad, aunque...

- mmm que sucedio?.- pregunto una chica quien recien acaba de despertar del golpe en la cabeza.

- no lo se.- respondieron las demas que lentamente comezaron a incorporarse sin saber que hubieran preferido siquiera despertar.

Juvia sin saberlo comenzo a reunir magia alertando al grupo de chicas que estaban encima de su prometido y sin saber que eran sus vidas las que peligraban.

- e-etoooo s-sucede algo a-amiga?.- pregunto una chica algo nerviosa sin saber que por alguna razonsu vida corria peligro.

- N-nat-natsu... NATSU-SAMA!.- grito la peliazul mientras varias lagrimas caian por su rostro y un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos se asian presentes, y sin siquiera esperar a que las chicas que estaban encima de él se alejaran utilizó su magia para apartarlas rapidamente sin piedad alguna y corriera asia el.

Cuando natsu escucho que su nombre era pronunciado por la voz mas hermosa que hubiera escuchado en su vida, lentamente se fue reincorporando y lo primero que vio fueron unos largos cabellos azulados, unos hermosos cabellos azulados que caian asta su frente, de repente volvio a escuchar su nombre una y otra vez asta que su vista se poso en unos ojos que juraria le pertenecian a un angel y despues comenzo lentamente a despertarse y antes de siquiera preguntarse si eso realmente fue un sueño recibio un abrazo, abrazo que despegaba el olor mas delicioso y cuando comenzo a recordar que habia pasado abrio los ojos completamente encontrandose con el rostro de juvia que sin querer habia comenzado a llorar de alegria al ver que a su amado no le habia ocurrido nada malo.

- Juvia...- susurro natsu mientras lentamente secaba las lagrimas de ella con su mano.

- y-yo... lo siento.- se disculpo apenada mientras bajaba la mirada y llamaba la atencion de las demas chicas que aun no se habian ido.

- eh por que, yo deberia ser quien se disculpara por haber venido.- dijo el mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la peliazul.

- p-pero...- replico ella pero siendo callada al ver como el negaba con la cabeza.

- no, fui to quien te preocupo asi que eres libre de pedirme lo que sea y prometo que lo are realidad.- dijo mientras lentamente juntaba sus manos con los de ella provocando que la chica se sonrojara rapidamente.

- natsu-sama lo dice enserio?.- pregunto ella mientras rapidamente natsu asentia con la cabeza.- entonces, juvia quiere que natsu-sama no le suelte la mano nunca mas a juvia.- dijo totalmente sonrojada y sonrojando a varias magas que se habian detenido a observarlos.

- nunca pensaba aserlo.- respondio el tranquilamente mientras ambos sin soltarse de las manos caminaran asia la salida y dejaban a un grupo de personas sonrojadas por la linda situacion que sus ojos fueron capaces de prescenciar.

Los demas magos restantes que habian visto todon se sorprendieron al ver que las chicas se habian detenido.

Levy solto a gajeel y este rapidamente camino asia ella y sin romper el momento solo se limito a sonreirle y tomar su mano y salir caminando lo mas rapido posible de ahi. Los demas magos imitaron lo mismo que ellos, salieron acompañados de su amiga,novia o esposa con una sonrisa sin demostrar el dolor en su cuerpo.

Gray solo le sonrio a lucy y le pregunto si esta quiera ir a su casa asiendo que esta comenzara a reir nerviosamente.

Laxus quien ya habia despertado simplemente iso una reverencia a la albina y ambos sin decir algo comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo por toda magnolia.

Elfman solo se disculpo y posteriormente sorprendidendo a la chica la cargo y se fue de ahi mientras que ella se limito a sonreir durante todo el camino.

_Mientras tanto en el ''bar''_

- QUE LE HA PASADO AL LUGAR!.- pregunto un sorprendido dueño al ver que su establecimiento estaba casi destruido.

- Fairy tail.- fue lo unico que dijo el personal asiendo que este solo bajara la cabeza totalmente deprimido.

- no otra vez.

**EH que tal como estan yo bien si lo preguntan jejejejeje bueno pensaba aser en este capitulo la boda y toda la cosa pero ase unos dias un amigo me conto de lo increible que se la iva a pasar en la fiesta de despedida de soltero de su cuñado y desde ese dia me quede pensando y bueno, si el va a una yo escribo sobre una jajajaja, preparense que ya viene el capitulo final la proxima semana... espero jeje.**


	4. Chapter 4

Todo estaba listo, era cuestión de un par de horas para que la boda más grande de todo Fiore comience.

**.**

**.**

_La boda de __Natsu Dragneel y Juvia Loxar._

**.**

**.**

**.**

La ceremonia tomara lugar en Fairy tail, el gremio más poderoso de todo Fiore, además de ser también el más animado y revoltoso de todos los tiempos, lugar donde han salido magos muy poderosos y reconocidos por todo el Reino, y donde también se promete que las próximas generaciones serán igual o más fuertes.

**.**

**.**

_**Departamentos de Fairy Hills….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Todas las chicas estaban ya casi listas para lo que sería la _''boda del año''. _Lucy y Lissana ya se encontraban totalmente listas, ambas luciendo un vestido color morado totalmente hermoso y resaltando a la perfección las hermosas figuras de ambas, aunque claro era obvio que los mejores vestidos serian de ellas no por nada serian las damas de honor.

Ambas chicas se encontraban dando unos últimos arreglos a la vestimenta y maquillaje de la novia, novia que no había parado de verse en el espejo tratando de que el maquillaje no se removiera o ensuciara o desvaneciera de su perfecto rostro, Juvia llevaba un hermoso vestido color blanco con encaje y un moño en la cintura dándole así la apariencia de lo que podía describirse como… una diosa.

También contaba con un gran velo blanco con detalles de estrellas y flores cosidas a la perfección, el velo sería llevado por dos de las magas más jóvenes y hermosas, Wendy Marvel y Chelia Blendy quienes se sorprendieron cuando fueron elegidas por los novios, aunque claro nunca se les olvido cierta pequeña hija de magos tiradores, dando lugar a Asuka Connell, quien ira al frente con un pequeño vestido igual blanco y una tiara de una tierna princesa a dar ella inicio a la ceremonia mientras aventaría flores al piso y a todos los amigos de los novios.

La madrina y el padrino de la novia, para sorpresa de todos…. Bueno no todos, serian Gajeel y Levy quienes gustosamente aceptaron sin total objeción. Gajeel llevara un elegante smoking negro y para sorpresa de todos por orden de la novia y hermana de él, tuvo que hacer algo que no iba con el…. Cortarse el cabella, dándole así una apariencia menos terrorífica.

Levy por otra parte iría vestida con un elegante y hermoso vestido azul, resaltando así su delicado y lindo cuerpo, y así con esa apariencia de un hada Gajeel tuvo varias hemorragias nasales cada vez que la veía.

Los padrinos se encontraban afuera esperando junto con un carruaje, digna de una diosa, que los llevaría al gremio donde se aria la ceremonia matrimonial y donde también los estaban esperando los demás magos, no por nada solo quedaba una hora para la boda, así que tendrían que salir lo más pronto posible para llegar justo a tiempo una vez que Juvia estuviera lista, después de todo nadie querría ver Gajeel de tsundere por hoy.

**.**

**.**

_**Mientras tanto en el gremio…. O iglesia, que es lo que parece ahora.**_

**.**

**.**

El lugar era completamente distinto a como era antes.

Había decoración por todos lados, luces, flores, músicos, ¿un payaso?, gente de la ciudad, una mesa de regalos a punto de colapsar, magos conocidos y amigos normales, y afuera de la ¿iglesia? Estaba un enorme cartel con los nombres de los novios.

Muchos magos estaban algo impacientes para dar comienzo a la ceremonia, que ya faltaba poco, había magas que tenían un brillo en sus ojos del solo imaginarse ella y sus chicos soñados ahí mismo…... en el altar, y uno que otro mago esperando y deseando que sus chicas no vayan a persuadirlos para casarse antes de tiempo o al menos eso esperaban.

Si por fuera podría parecerse a una hermosa y lujosa iglesia no podrían ni imaginarse lo que verían una vez entraran al lugar. Por dentro estaba completamente lleno de adornos, velas, flores, asientos decorados completamente al igual que las mesas, estaba completamente lleno de los amigos más cercanos de los novios, por decir que la mayoría eran magos del gremio.

Adentro los magos por sorprendente que parezca, están completamente sentados, serios y sin ningún destrozo echo en las últimas veinticuatro horas, incluso cana que para sorpresa de todos estaba vestida con un vestido muy diferente a los que usualmente usaría, aunque claro ya estaba algo ebria y siendo cargada por Bacchus Glow, su pareja de ese día, aunque el también ya estaba algo ebrio. Los demás magos están sentados sin decir una sola palabra.

_**(Bola de raros)**_

Justo al final de las filas se encontraban un grupo de magos amblando ¿animadamente?, Laxus, Gray y Natsu estaban discutiendo sobre algunos asuntos de la boda y detrás de ellos, justo en la mesa donde se realizaría la ceremonia, se encontraba cierta maga albina vestida de…. ¿¡PADRE!? O como se diga. Para sorpresa de todo el mundo Mira seria la persona quien se aria cargo de realizar la boda, que como lo logro, pues no lo sé, solo se sabe que la anterior persona le dio su lugar y desde ese día no se había vuelto a saber de él, aunque como se iba a saber de el si se encontraba en una de las playas más famosas del continente.

_**(Pues que esperaban…..**____**)**_

Natsu se encontraba hablando sin desvanecer su sonrisa con Laxus y Gray, mientras los demás magos sentían como la albina mayor les dirigía una mirada penetrante a todos, _**(ohhhhhh).**_ Laxus y Gray serían los amigos del novio quienes estarían toda la ceremonia detrás de él, ambos magos estaban vestidos de traje color negro y bien arreglados, mientras que Natsu llevaba un smoking blanco, smoking que aria que cualquier chica callera ante su sola presencia, iba bien peinado para la ocasión y sin olvidar otra cosa también llevaba su característica bufanda blanca echa por su padre Igneel.

- saben, me estoy arrepintiendo.- dijo Natsu de golpe sorprendiendo a ambos magos.

- p-pero q-que dices!.-tartamudeo Gray con los ojos bien abiertos.

- acaso estás loco!.- fue el turno de Laxus hablar quien también tenía una cara de total sorpresa.

- les parece una locura?.- pregunto extrañado al ver la actitud de sus amigos.

- que si parece una locura!.- dijo Gray sarcásticamente molestando un poco al pelirrosa.- acaso no sabes cómo Juvia se pondría si se entera que has dicho eso.- dijo asustado mientras Laxus asentía dándole la razón al alquimista de hielo.

- no creo que a Juvia le importe.- dijo levantando ambos hombros sin poder entender la actitud de Gray y Laxus.

- tu sí que quieres que te maten.- dijo fastidiado el mago usuario del rayo.

- porque me matarían?.- pregunto aún más confundido el dragón Slayer de fuego.

- acaso crees que saldrás ileso después de cancelar la boda?.- pregunto Gray algo temeroso de que su amigo-rival no vuelva de esta.

- que!, yo no pienso cancelar la boda.- grito eufórico y molesto al ver que sus amigos lo malinterpretaron y sus amigos suspiraran de salvación.

- entonces de que arrepientes?.- pregunto Laxus algo molesto por preocuparse por nada.

- de eso.- dijo señalando al grupo de magos de blue pegassus quienes no han parado de molestar a la mayoría de las invitadas.

- ohhhh.- dijeron ambos dándole la razón.

- Enserio creían que me echaría para atrás cuando estoy por casarme con la luz de mi vida.- dijo de manera divertida y decía la última frase de manera dramática causando una risa al par de magos.

- cursi.-dijo Laxus mientras Gray asentía con la cabeza dándole la razón sin dejar de reír.

- ehhh que te recuerdo que nosotros los hijos de dragones tenemos buen oído, o es que acaso crees que no he escuchado los poemas que le recitas a Mira en el gremio creyendo que nadie te ase caso.- dijo contento al ver como Gray comenzaba a reír de manera frenética mientras Laxus lo fulminaba totalmente con la mirada avergonzado.

- y tú de que te ríes Gray, o es que acaso no sabes que la mayoría del gremio ya sabe que has pasado las últimas semanas dedicándole canciones a la rubia de tu novia, canciones que la mayoría ya han escuchado y detestan.- termino de hablar victorioso al ver como el pelinegro paraba de reírse de golpe para fulminarlo con la mirada y asiendo que Natsu comenzara a reír sin parar.

- y tú que cuentas flamitas que tú no te quedas atrás, que hasta el reino entero sabe que tú también te la pasas dándole regalos cursis a Juvia he incluso hay una foto en donde te muestra a ti escribiendo las iniciales de sus nombres en una montaña con tu fuego, quemando incluso un bosque entero.- y ahora era Natsu quien fulminaba a los dos con la mirada y apretaba ambos puños resistiéndose a golpearlos a los dos.

- que sucede aquí.- escucharon una voz angelical que les puso los pelos de punta al trio que comenzaban a tensar el ambiente, el grupo de chicos voltearon lentamente hasta quedar frente a la persona de dicha vos y vaya el miedo que sintieron recorrer por su cuerpo al verla.

Mira estaba furiosa, o eso parecía ya que su sola mirada podría decirte cualquier cosa, incluso lo que piensas.

_**(Siempre lo diré y repetiré, Mira de un miedo que te…)**_

- chicos.- llamo ella.- podrían guardar silencio por favor, que me ha costado mucho mantener todo en orden.- dijo sin desaparecer esa aura malévola y siniestra cubriéndola a su alrededor.

- Hai!.- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Pero antes de que alguien más dijera algo, una chica entro rápidamente al gremio, era Levy quien entro con sumo cuidado de no dañar su hermoso vestido y revisando a todo momento el maquillaje y detrás de ella entraron otras dos chicas igual de hermosas, eran Lucy y Lissana las damas de honor de juvia quienes lucían a todo momento su vestido.

- chicos.- llamo la atención Levy mientras tomaba asiento en primera fila.- prepárense que la novia acaba de llegar.

Natsu no perdió tiempo, rápidamente se revisó a cuerpo completo para verificar que todo estaba en orden, miro a su alrededor algo tenso y con los nervios a flote, después de todo ¿Cuántas veces te casas con el amor de tu vida?.

Supongo que solo una vez… ¿verdad?

_**(que pesimista soy, snif u.U)**_

La música se dé la ceremonia se izó presente en todo el gremio dando a entender a todo el mundo que la novia ya había llegado, y estaba a punto de entrar.

La gente que se encontraba afuera ya había comenzado a saludar y aplaudir a la novia, esto solo puso a Natsu más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, se podían escuchar las felicitación y porras que la gente le decía a su prometida, por ahora, incluso llego a jurar que alguien había dicho algo un tanto vulgar y empalagoso y esto solo lo hacía enojar.-_ ''genial, buen momento para poner mis oídos a trabajar''.-_ pensó recordando su evolucionada audición de dragón.

La puerta lentamente se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa novia, quien venía acompañada de Gajeel, quien será la persona encargada de entregar a la novia, después de todo era el derecho merecido por ser el hermano mayor de Juvia.

Venía caminando lentamente agarrada del brazo de su hermano, Natsu se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de llorar por verla, se veía tan…... perfecta, tan linda, tan pura que podía jurar que si esta fuese la primera vez que la veía no tardaría ni un minuto en afirmar que se trataba de la presencia de una diosa, y para su buena suerte, esa diosa seria su futura esposa.

Podía ver como algunas personas miraban tiernamente a Asuka, la hija de Bisca y Aizak, quien venía vestida como si fuese una hermosa y tierna Ángel, sin duda hizo bien el pedirle ese favor a sus padres.

Lentamente Juvia se acercó al altar.

- cuídala.- pido Gajeel a Natsu al llegar junto con Juvia al altar.

- siempre.- aseguro con una sonrisa el pelirrosa mientras veía como Gajeel le devolvía la sonrisa y caminaba rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba Levy.

Con total delicadeza comenzó a levantar el velo que cubría el rostro de su amada.

Era hermosa en toda la palabra, no podía dejar de observar eso ojos color azul oscuro que tanto le gustaban, estaba seguro que nunca se cansaría de mirarla y eso era algo que le hacía realmente feliz. Podía ver como ella se sonrojaba al darse cuenta que el no paraba de observarla.

.- me veo bien?.- pregunto tímidamente mientras desviaba un poco la mirada.

Otra cosa más que le gustaba de ella era ver como de ponía nerviosa tan fácilmente.

- de que hablas.- dijo entristeciendo un poco a la peliazul.- te vez hermosa.- y solo así podíamos ver a juvia a punto de convertirse en bomba.

- comenzamos?.- pregunto Mira quien había estado viendo todo con una sonrisa boba.

Ambos asintieron dando inicio la boda.

Todo comenzó a la perfección, había una que otra maga que había dejado escapar un suspiro conmovedor y una pequeña lagrima por la hermosa ceremonia y también uno que otro mago que sin importar lo demás comenzó a llorar. _**(Elfman jejejeje)**_

- Natsu.- llamo Mira sacando al pelirrosa de sus pensamientos.- _''el tiempo vuela''.- _pensó divertido.- podrías decirnos tus votos.- y ahora todo el mundo estaba completamente atento ante lo que el dijera incluso los camarógrafos, que no sabía exactamente el por qué estaban ahí.

Sin perder su sonrisa asintió.

-Juvia….- dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba ambas manos de la peliazul.

- La primera vez que te vi,

Quede totalmente enamorado de ti,

Creo que me entiendes ¿no?,

Después de todo fue amor a primera vista,

Tus ojos son una de las muchas cosas que admiro de ti,

Adoro encontrarme con ellos todos los días,

Adoro verlos cada vez que sonríes,

Adoro verte dormir mientras susurras mi nombre,

Adoro esa forma tuya de hablar,

Adoro esa forma tuya al exagerar las cosas,

Me encanta la forma en la que proteges aquello que tú amas,

Aunque a veces proteges más de lo indebido,

Aun no puedo creer que estoy aquí.

A tu lado,

Apunto de casarme,

Contigo,

Prometo estar contigo siempre,

Contigo a tu lado,

Por qué después de todo,

Eres la mujer que amo más que nada en el mundo.

Sollozos se comenzaron a escuchar por todo el lugar, sin duda fueron unos buenos votos. _**(No creen)**_

- ahora Juvia está muy avergonzada.- dijo totalmente roja sacando una pequeña risa a Natsu.

- créeme que yo lo estaré más cuando acabes.- dijo sin perder su sonrisa juvia lo miraba extrañada por esa oración.

- Juvia, tu turno.- dijo Mira quien se limpiaba los ojos con las túnicas del padre mientras algo apenada y divertida por verla en esa actitud Juvia asentía.

- Natsu…- dijo ya calmada mientras mantenía una postura y la mirada conectada con la de el.

- Siempre he soñado con que este día alguna vez llegaría,

Y siempre supe con quién,

Aunque no sabía con quién era,

A veces,

Pensamos demasiado y actuamos muy poco,

Creemos ciegamente que el amor está en todas partes,

Que podría ser cualquier persona,

Pero la gente me ha enseñado,

Que tú me has enseñado,

Que si alguien de verdad quiere formar parte de tu vida,

Este ara todo lo posible por lograrlo,

Aunque ay veces en que una simple mirada ya no significa nada,

Y yo fui de esas personas que no lo reconocían,

Olvide que esa persona es aquella que siempre te observa,

Como tú lo ases siempre,

Y eso es algo que amo de ti,

Y es que la vida está llena de momentos que uno no percibe,

Y tú fuiste la persona quien me lo mostro,

Me enseñaste a disfrutar el día a día,

Con esa gran sonrisa que iluminaria hasta una cueva oscura,

Me enseñaste a amar de verdad,

A encontrar la felicidad,

A darte mi amor como tú siempre lo ases,

Adoro tu forma de no mirar atrás,

Entregando todo y el alma en ello,

Sacando a ese niño que siempre llevas dentro,

Aquel que no cree que exista lo imposible,

Aquel que me mostro lo que era una familia,

Y aquel que dentro de un futuro vera las arrugas de un rostro de vieja,

Y estoy segura que estarás ahí,

En todo momento a mi lado,

En los secretos y amores del pasado,

Tus besos y caricias,

Será algo que no he olvidado y no olvidare,

Porque después de todo,

Eres aquel hombre que yo amo y que nunca dejaría de amar.

Y para sorpresa de ella, vio como todo el mundo estaba llorando a mares hasta los camarógrafos no paraban de llorar, incluso Natsu quien parecía aguantarse pero desistiendo en el intento, así que solo rio apenada y miro a Mira, quien ahora ya no podrá regresar las ropas de padre de tanto limpiarse la nariz y lágrimas en ella.

Mira sintió su mirada, vio que Juvia le hacía señas para que prosiguiera con la ceremonia.

Ceremonia que estaba a punto de terminar.

- cof cof cof.- tosió mira ya lista para proseguir mientras todos se detenían para mirar atentamente a lo que parecía ser lo más importante.- muy bien, vayamos a la pregunta final.

La pareja asintió con ansias, mientras Natsu terminaba de llorar ya que sería el primero en decirlo. Se pudo ver como Gajeel y Levy se acercaban con dos cajas de madera totalmente decoradas y en cada una había lo que parecía el anillo, Gajeel se posó al lado de Natsu mientras Levy hacía lo mismo sin quedar atrás.

- Natsu, aceptas a Juvia como tu legítima esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en las buenas y en las malas, por todos los días de tu vida durante la eternidad.- y todo el mundo se calló para esperar la ansiosa respuesta del novio.

- Acepto.- dijo firme de sus palabras mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa a la novia que no dudo en devolverla.

- Juvia.- dijo dirigiéndose a la peliazul.- aceptas a Natsu como tu legitimo esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en las buenas y en las malas, por todos los días de tu vida durante la eternidad.- varias chicas ya estaban a punto de gritar de felicidad, y aguantándose con sumo esfuerzo ya que tenían que esperar a que la novia respondiera.

_**-…..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ocho años después….._

**.**

**.**

Se podía ver a un par de niños jugar en lo que parecía el jardín de una hermosa casa a las afueras del bosque, los niños jugaban divertidos corriendo de un lado a otro tratando de alcanzar al otro.

- Aki!, Trata de alcanzarme!.- hablo un niño de ocho años mientras corría, el cabello del joven era de color azul oscuro, va vestido con una camiseta azul de manga corta, llevaba puestos unos bermudas de color verdoso y corría con unas sandalias de color azul oscuro.

- Oniisan!, espérame.- pidió una niña de seis años quien corría con algo de dificultad, el cabello de la pequeña es de color rosa, va vestida con un lindo vestido del mismo color que el de su cabello, llevaba puestos unas lindas botas de color negro con detalles femeninos y mientras corría arrastraba un oso de peluche de color azul.

- Mamoru.- llamo una voz masculina que ambos niños reconocieron rápidamente asiendo parar de correr a los niños mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.- que te he dicho de molestar a tu hermana.- hablo con tono autoritario asiendo sudar al pequeño quien no paraba de sonreír.

- Otousan!.- gritaron ambos niños al ver que se trataba de una cabellera rosa, quien era su padre.

- He vuelto!.- dijo sonriendo mientras abría las manos para recibir el abrazo de sus hijos.

- Otousan, otousan, me as traído algo de tu misión.- dijo un niño feliz de ver a su padre de vuelta.

- mmmmmm déjame ver…...- y como si fuera magia, _**(LOL), **_de la mochila que traía sacaba un sombrero de color negro con lo que parecían plumas algo quemadas.

El niño no dudo y tomo el regalo de su padre gentilmente y se lo coloco en la cabeza mientras comenzaba asaltar de alegría luciendo su regalo que su padre le había traído.

- increíble!.- grito el niño ilusionado mientras que de sus manos comenzaba a crear un arco de agua y a disparar al aire para después explotar en el cielo rociando a todos.- parezco un arquero de la realeza como de los que me cuenta Okasan.- y sin dejar de sonreír, comenzó a correr fingiendo que iba a caballo y tiraba flechas al aire.

- no vayas a mojar la casa.- dijo contento al ver que a su hijo le haya gustado su regalo.

- Otousan.- llamo la pequeña niña de cabellos rosado algo tímida mientras tiraba de su ropa.

- tranquila Aki, a ti también te traje algo.- y de la nada saco un gigante peluche en forma de dragón del color parecido a las llamas.

La niña extendió ambas manos pidiendo ser levantada, cosa que el padre no dudo ni un segundo. Rápidamente la levanto poniéndola en sus hombros mientras la niña comenzaba a jugar con su nuevo peluche sin soltar el oso que traía en su otra mano, también regalo de su padre.

- y su madre?.- pregunto a ambos niños quienes le señalaron la entrada de la casa.- oigan niños, y si sorprendemos a su madre?.- pregunto divertido mientras los niños asentían alegremente.

- a quien piensan sorprender?.- pregunto divertida una figura femenina que se apareció detrás de todos sorprendiendo a los niños.

- Okasan es increíble!.- dijo Mamoru quien estaba sorprendido de ver a su madre aparecer en una figura de agua.- ojala pronto pueda hacer eso.- dijo esperanzado mientras su madre le sonreía.

- a Juvia le encantaría, joven arquero.- y para su diversión, el niño salió corriendo mientras festejaba de que su madre supiera de que estaba vestido.

- y yo Otousan, algún día podre hacer fuego como tú y romper edificios de gente malvada?.- pregunto Aki con una sonrisa como la de su padre, mientras su padre la veía un poco avergonzado.

- si Aki, algún día lo aras.- respondió un poco asustado de escuchar que su hija le dijera eso.

- si!.- y con la actitud de su hermano, comenzó a crear distintas figuras de fuego con su aliento mientras la niña miraba divertida sus creaciones.

- sabes Juvia, me estoy arrepintiendo de haberle enseñado mi magia a Aki.- dijo nervioso el solo pensar a su hija en los periódicos.

- Natsu.- llamo la peliazul mientras comenzaba a abrir sus manos.- a Juvia le gustaría saber cuál es su regalo.- pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa asiendo que su marido sonriera pícaramente.

- tranquila, que estoy esperando con esfuerzo a que llegue la noche.- y sin más la abrazo mientras depositaba un tierno beso en los labios de su esposa, esposa que no tardo en corresponder el beso de su amado.

- aceptas.- pregunto sonriente Natsu sin dejar de abrazarla.

- _Acepto._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Y hemos llegado al final de esta historia.**_

_**Como están queridos lectores, jejejeje como ven hasta aquí hemos llegado con la historia que he escrito para ustedes.**_

_**Me gustaría hacerles una pregunta, como saben este fic al principio era solo un one-shot y al final término por ser una historia de cuatro capítulos, historia del cual me enorgullezco haber escrito y pues bueno, he estado pensando en escribir una historia de muchos más capítulos y me gustaría saber su opinión de que historia les gustaría que escribiera.**_

_**Tengo un par de historias en mente que me gustaría que comentaran del cual le gustaría que escribiera, claro si es que me dicen ya que sino elegiré la que me parezca más fácil de escribir ósea en la cual tenga muchas ideas en mente.**_

_**La primera sería un cossgrover de one piecexdragon ball, si sé que suena difícil de escribir pero es la historia en la cual tengo más ideas y creo que aunque será algo extenso se que lograre terminarla. Sobre la pareja de luffy, sería un semi-harem quienes estarán serian Nami, por supuesto, y shirahoshi, algo difícil pero se cómo ponerla como su pareja, como ven solo serían dos, o al menos es lo que yo creo.**_

_**La segunda historia seria uno de Harry Potter con un OC como personaje principal, seria de romance y seguiría la historia como va con solo uno que otro cambio, no será el héroe si piensan que mi personaje se llevara el crédito. La pareja seria de OCxLuna con un toque de OCx Hermione ya las demás parejas serían las de siempre.**_

_**La tercera seria igual un cossgrover de one piecexbeelzebub, este si estaría bueno, ya que si tengo también unas ideas en mente sobre el enemigo. Las parejas serian como las conocen o las que creen que son, no dire nada más.**_

_**La cuarta seria un viaje en el tiempo de bleach, casi no lo tengo muy claro ahora pero lo lograría acabar, las parejas serían las mismas que la mayoría sabe.**_

_**La quinta seria de también un cossgrover de nisekoixbeelzebub, esto estaría loco, las parejas las decidiría yo y como la segunda hasta esta no sería harem.**_

_**Y esas son mis ideas.**_

_**Agradecería que comentaran de cual les gustaría y yo con gusto la escribiría.**_

_**Se despide Thedarkangel.**_


End file.
